MY Brother, Aniki
by IChiTa WiYa
Summary: Cerita lama buatan IChiTa. FiYa seorang perempuan biasa pernah ditolong sesorang lelaki berambut perak. Siapakah dia? Kenangan FiYa mulai muncul...


**Cerita ini kubuat dua tahun yang lalu :P**

**tadi baru sedikit kuperbaiki... kutambahkan garis :P**

**maaf akan kata kata yang seadanya...**

* * *

**MY BROTHER , ANIKI**

_ Kenanganku saat kecil, seseorang menolongku saat aku bermain di luar rumahku. Orang itu lelaki yang tinggi dan berambut perak dan aku tidak tahu siapa dia. __Hanya itulah yang kuingat saat kecil._

Namaku Fiya Mori. Nama panggilan Fiya. Seorang perempuan berumur 16 tahun yang sangat hobi melukis,menari dan drama. Mungkin karena rumahku yang juga suatu _dojo_ ala Jepang yang membuka kursus menari,melukis,drama dan _Kendo_. Aku bukan anak yang populer... terbukti dengan BF-ku yang hanya dua dan bagi orang lain, mereka tergolong...aneh.

Arlyln Levane, yang biasa dipanggil Rielle atau Riil . Seorang _otaku _atau penggila game,manga,novel atau film. Walaupun namanya terkesan "_wah_" dan _cool_, ia adalah anak yang " suka berada di dunianya sendiri". Walau kami nyambung-nyambung saja sih...dan Marco ( tepatnya Maruko) Ousaki Abe, seorang anak yang mewarisi bakat _Omyouji_ atau pengusiran hantu Jepang. Katanya karena sering melihat " hantu" di sekolah dan dia sering marah-marah sendiri ( sebenarnya marah dengan hantu...katanya ) dan dicap gila oleh sekelas. Menurutku dia waras-waras saja.

" Oi... Fiya, kamu bengong sendiri... " kata Marco mengkhawatirkan Fiya.

"Eh...Ngaa... cuman mikirin kenangan masa lalu aja kog..." jawabku. Ini jam pelajaran yang paling menyenangkan bagi Fiya , Fisika. Mengapa? Karena guru yang mengajar juga suka menggambar jadi lebih tepatnya Fisika dibuat menjadi _manga_. Guru kami sudah pernah menerbitkan banyak _manga _yang ada " Fisika" nya.

" Fiy... pulang sekolah aku main ke rumah elu ya" Kata Riil.

" Maksud lo sekalian les nanti?" tanya Marco yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Fiya." Iya…. Ada game baru nih… mau kupinjemin gak?" Tanya Rill bersemangat." Yawdah…sekalian ngerjain tugas akhir gimana?" tanya Fiya.

"Langsung bikin aja… beberapa hari di rumah lo…" jawab Marco. " Oh iya.. kan besok Sabtu sekalian nginep ampe Minggu aja…" usul Rill. " Emang boleh,Rill?Mar?" tanya Fiya. " Kalau buat tugas boleh lah… sekalian cari-cari tema"Jawab Rill." Yaudah…teserah deh…" Kata Fiya.

Tugas akhir semester memang susah, harus membuat suatu novel tebal seperti buku _Harry Potter._ Minimal bertiga jadi mereka langsung berkelompok.

"Fiy...Mar...,nanti chatting dulu aja…biar nanti kukasih tau udah boleh nginep ato ngga" Kata Rill. " Aku juga deh " kata Marco.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Fiya masuk ke kamar , menyalakan komputernya dan _chatting_ dengan teman-temannya.

FiYa_SaMuRai : Jadi gmn Rill ?

Zhang_He : Boleh... \(^ w ^)/

FiYa_SaMuRai : Kalo Marco?

Abe_Ousaki : boleh... '-'

Zhang_He : Ko ga ada ekspresi... :P

Abe_Ousaki : MAKSUD LO ? T_T'

Zhang_He : yawda... ampe ktmu di rmh fiya .. ^w^

Fiya lalu mematikan komputernya dan tak lama kemudian teman-temannya datang. Fiya turun membawa buku-buku pelajarannya dan mendatangi teman-temannya.

"Fiya!" teriak Rill. " Hei..." jawab Fiya. " Jadi...mau kerjain tugas dulu atau main-main dulu?" tanya Marco. " Minum teh dulu aja " jawab Fiya. " Eh...? Emang teh masih jaman?" Tanya Marco sambil bercanda.

Mereka minum the , mengerjakan tugas dan kursus di rumah atau_...dojo _Fiya. Lalu saat sore mereka membahas tentang tugas " novel " tersebut.

'Mau apa neeeh? Pusing gua..." Kata Rill sambil meneplok wajahnya . " Napa nggak cerita _omyouji_ aja? Kan kita ada si "_Chibi Maruko-Chan_..." Kata Fiya sambil cekikikan. " Hei... jangan gitu ! Dasar! " Marco marah. Suasana sore tersebut hening dan sudah mulai malam. " Huaaam... tidur yu baru pikirin lagi..." Kata Fiya sambil meguap. " Setuju... Cape banget nih..." Jawab Rill sambil membereskan buku-buku dan kertas kertas yang berserakan. Tiba-tiba " AKKKKH ! " Rill berteriak...

"Ada apa ? ada apa ? " Marco dan Fiya tiba-tiba berpaling muka. " Boneka _Naruto_ gua ketinggalan ! " Kata Rill panik. Suasana kaget tiba-tiba menjadi hening. " Alamak…cuman gitu toh… Gua ampe jantungan tau..." Jawab Marco yang mengantuk sambil menggerutu. Marco dan Rill tidur di kamar Fiya yang memang sizenya besar. Sambil membuka _sleeping bag _nya mereka masih ngobrol. " Alamak...Marco... kita di rumah Fiya bukannya camping..." jawab Rill. " Iya..iya... berisik ah..." Kata Marco yang terkantuk-kantuk. Langsung saja ia masuk ke _sleeping bag _nya dan tidur di sana." Good nite Fiy, Mar..." Kata Rill.

* * *

Di luar dugaan, Fiya tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia masih terlalu senang karena teman-temannya menginap di rumahnya sementara Marco dan Rill sudah tertidur karena kecapekan. Fiya turun ke lantai satu dan mengambil minum untuknya. Sebab ia memang rada haus karena debat novel yang akhirnya tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Malam itu benar-benar berangin. Pohon-pohon di rumah Fiya saling bergesekan dan terdengar bunyi pot-pot tanaman yang berjatuhan." Gawat! Kalau begini tanaman bonsai di rumahku akan rusak" pikirnya dalam hati. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju halamannya dan merapikan pot-pot tersebut. Menyapu malam-malam memang beda dengan pagi hari,sepi sekali. Tanpa sadar, Fiya merasakan ada cahaya redup di dekatnya.

Fiya ingin coba menengok untuk melihatnya tetapi ia juga tidak berani. Ia pelan-pelan menengok ke arah pohon pakis tua di rumahnya dan disana ia melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian seperti samurai jaman dahulu. Ia bercahaya redup dan ia duduk di ranting-ranting pohon pakis tersebut.

" Siapa kamu ? Kenapa kau di rumahku ?" Fiya mulai bertanya ke cowok misterius tersebut.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu " itu jawabannya. Setelah Fiya perhatikan ternyata ia tidak mempunyai kaki dan ia melayang. Jangan-jangan ia...hantu?

WAAAAAAAAA! Teriak Fiya. Itu memang teriakan khas nya. Dalam sekejab Marco dan Rill terbangun dan turun ke halaman tersebut. "Ada-apa Fiy?" tanya Rill.

"Ada hantu di pohon pakis!" jawab Fiya ketakutan. Rill tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. " Benar, ada hantu di sini ..." kata Marco " Tetapi ia tidak menyerang dan menakut-nakuti berarti dia memang pergi ke sana ..." tambah Marco.

"Hah? Ke sana ?" tanya Rill dan Fiya Marco lagi " Iya, ke nirwana ato surga ato sebagainya itu...Berarti ia belum tenang dan masih ada yang harus dilakukan di dunia ini..." Jelas Marco. " Oke... aku akan bertanya sedikit kepada si hantu ini... 1) Siapa namamu? 2) Kenapa kau di rumah Fiya? 3) Apa yang membuatmu tidak tenang?" tanya Marco pada hantu tersebut.

Hantu (?) tersebut menjawab: " Aku lupa namaku... yang kuingat hanya Hakuo...sepertinya...Aku tidak ingat kapan aku mati dan kenapa aku di sini...dan aku juga tidak ingat apa yang membuatku tidak tenang..." jelasnya.

Hati Fiya tergerak untuk membantu hantu tersebut. Ia langsung berkata " Aku akan mencoba membantumu !". Fiya memang anak baik yang suka membantu tetapi ia dan teman-teman lainnya tidak pernah menolong seorang hantu...?

" Baiklah... untuk sementara namamu Hakuo saja... Aku Marco, dia Fiya dan..." Marco menunjuk ke Rill yang masih bingung akan apa yang mereka bicarakan kepada pohon pakis tersebut " ini Rill...salam kenal..." Jelas Marco.

Hari Sabtu, mereka mencoba menyelesaikan tugasnya tiba-tiba Hakuo melayang menembus meja mereka. " Selamat siang ~... pada lagi ngapain? "tanya Hakuo yang sangat antusias. Hakuo memang bertahun-tahun tidak ngobrol dengan siapapun...dia khan hantu.

" Tadi malam kamu terlihat sedih dan murung... sekarang... senang banget..." kata Marco sambil mengerutu kurang tidur. " He he he... walaupun begitu Hakuo senior kita loh... kan dia kelihatan seperti 18-19 tambah udah mati..." tambah Fiya. Rill mulai bertanya-tanya. " Hei...Fiy,mar... si Hakuo kayak gimana sich...?" tanya Rill

" Hmm... tinggi...rambut putih,baju samurai ato _yukata_ warna putih, suka senyum,bawa pedang kayu,dan...lagi melayang-layang muterin kita..." jawab Fiya tanpa beban. " Hei..jangan lupa..." Hakuo menunjuk jari telunjuk ke dirinya. "Um...kulitnya putih,mata rada sipit kayak orang Jepang" tambah Fiya lagi. " Bukan ! Aku cowok..." bisik Hakuo. "ah! Iya! Dia cowok!" tambah Fiya untuk kedua kalinya.

" Ngerjain tugas apa? " Tanya Hakuo. " Suruh bikin novel..." Jawab Marco sambil menggerutu."Mau novel apa?" tanya Hakuo."Nah itu gak tau " jawab Fiya stess. Selama dua hari itu mereka mencoba terus untuk melakukan dan memikirkan tugas novel yang menurut mereka sangat susah. Apa hasilnya? Dalam dua hari itu mereka tidak dapat ide dan malahan mereka nginternetan di rumah Fiya, mumpung gratis.

* * *

Senin,saatnya masuk sekolah. Sekolah tersebut kedatangan murid baru dari Perancis. Ien Ivanne Bonnefoy, seorang cowok tinggi, tampan bertipe flamboyan dengan rambut pirang masuk ke kelas itu perempuan-perempuan ( Kecuali Rill dan Fiya ) langsung berbisik-bisik.

" Teh...Selamat Pagi semua. Saya... Ien Ivanne Bonnefoy... Panggil _me_ Ien saja.. " jawab orang itu sambil berkata-kata dengan sedikit berantakan. Cewek-cewek di sekiar sudah mulai terpesona dengan cowok yang rada malu-malu itu.

Di luar dugaan, saat sudah jam pelajaran kelima. Hampir semua cewek dan cowok di kelas sudah berteman dengannya. Ia yang ( entah kenapa ) selalu menggambar bunga mawar dan peri-peri di sketchbooknya yang selalu dipegangnya kemana-mana. Saat istirahat Fiya pergi ke kantin bersama-sama dengan Marco dan Rill. Fiya yang sibuk menggambar tiba tiba..._BRUK _! Fiya menabrak seseorang.

"Uwaah... sakit..." kata orang tersebut yang suaranya terdengar benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang. Fiya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya itu. Dia adalah Ien !

"Uwah...maaf..." Kata orang itu malu-malu. Fiya langsung mengambil buku sketchnya dan milik ien dan mengembalikannya kepada Ien tanpa basa-basi. ' Tidak apa-apa.." Kata Fiya sambil tersenyum. Muka ien langsung merah padam dan berlari menuju kelas sambil berkata: " Teh...terimakasih..."

Fiya mungkin tidak akan memiliki perasaan suka pada siapapun juga. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah Hakuo yang dia janji akan bantu sampai ia tenang. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan cara untuk menolong Hakuo. Bahkan ia baru sadar saat di rumahnya bahwa sketchbook yang ia bawa adalah sketchbook milik Ien...

" Hah? Ini kan punya Ien..." Fiya sambil membuka sketchbook Ien yang berisi gambar desain baju perempuan dan peri-peri di atas bunga mawar. Hakuo yang melihat Fiya di teras rumahnya langsung melayang ke dekat Fiya . " Gambar siapa tuh,Fiy? " tanya Hakuo polos. Fiya sambil tersenyum simpul berkata : " Punya Ien...orang dari Perancis, tapi dia cuman gambar mawar! Hahahahahaha..." Fiya tertawa.

" Loh ? emang kenapa ? lucu ? " tanya Hakuo. Fiya membuka sketchbook Ien dan memperlihatkan gambar-gambar Ien dar halaman pertama. Ada mawar merah,biru,ungu,jingga,hijau. " Iya, lucu...mawar semua !" kata Hakuo tersenyum. "Lucu juga ya..." Fiya masih tertawa. " Jangan-jangan Fiya suka,ya?" Tanya Hakuo sambil tersenyum.

"Ehhhh? Ngaa..."Jawab Fiya gelagapan. Fiya sebenarnya hanya dapat memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Hakuo saat ini. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah hakuo dapat membaca ingatannya. Sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati Fiya, ia sangat menyukai Hakuo. Walaupun dia seorang hantu.

Hakuo itu berbeda dengan semua laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia seakan telah mengenal Hakuo sebelum orang-orang lainnya. Tentunya Hakuo yang begitu polosnya tidak menyadari hal itu. Hakuo dan Fiya mengangap dirinya seperti kakak-beradik dan Hakuo pun menyayangi Fiya sebgai adik sendiri walaupun belum tentu ia mempunyai adik.

" Hakuo..." tiba-tiba Fiya berkata. " Apa, Fiya...? " tanya Hakuo tanpa beban. Muka Fiya memerah dan mulai terlihat menyembunyikan mukanya di depan Hakuo. Fiya berdiri di atas berandanya dan berkata : " Aku tidur dulu,ya..."

Hakuo terlihat melambai-lambai sambil tersenyum seolah berkata : " Selamat Tidur , besok ke taman lagi ya..."

* * *

Paginya Fiya membuka komputer di perpustakaan mencari informasi tentang Hakuo tetapi yang ia temukan bukan yang ia sama-sekali cari. " Hieeeeeee ? Apa maksudnya...masa di _google _yang namanya Hakuo tu bapak-bapak gembrot gini ? Trus ada _cospla_y lagi..." Fiya yang sedang mencari gambar di komputer tersebut melihat dengan kaget. " Disini yang keluar malah gambar cewek yang..._ehem._.." Kata Marco mencari hal yang sama dengan Fiya. Cape de...Rill bukannya membantu kita malah baca komik _Naruto_ , pikir Fiya dalam hati. Hari itu sudah pulang sekolah dan sudah satu jam mereka mencari data tentang Hakuo dan inspirasi untuk karya tugas novel mereka.

" Aah...anu...bagaimana kalu novelnya tentang legenda yang dibuat ?" tanya Ien gugup. Ien yang menjadi murid baru tersebut dimasukan ke kelompok mereka karena hanya kelompok mereka yang bertiga. " Yah, si nyerah kalau ngaa suka baca,apalagi buat " Kata Rill secara ringan. Ien hari ini terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, mukanya merah apalagi saat Fiya mengembalikan buku sketsanya yang tertukar. " Yah sudah, pulang aja yuk..." Kata Fiya bosan. Mereka semua langsung berkemas-kemas.

Saat Fiya dalam perjalanan pulang, Ien mengejarnya dan langsung memberikan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna putih dengan warna merah di ujung-ujungnya. " Um... aku,maksudku saya...membaca buku Jerman dan kurasa ini ...kuberikan padamu." Kata Ien malu-malu.

Setelah ia memberikan bunga tersebut, Ien langsung lari pulang dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat merah. Fiya yang mengambil bunga tersebut merasa bingung. Ia langsung menelepon sahabatnya yang mengerti soal cinta,Rill.

"Yaaa ampuuun, elo ditembak Fiy..., DITEMBAK!" Kata Rill menekankan kata " ditembak " berulang kali setelah Fiya menceritakan segalanya. " Kalau orang Jerman diberi bunga atau memberi bunga mawar artinya dia nembak elo. Trus, kalo bunganya mawar yang ujungnya merah artinya " Aku mulai jatuh cinta denganmu"….romantis banget elo bingung!" Rill menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Rill benar-benar bingung Sekarang. Ia ditembak oleh cowok…. Beneran COWOK ! Dari Perancis lagi. Mukanya memang...tampan ,tapi Fiya tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padanya. Tetapi Hakuo...

"Ngaa mungkin...tapi gimana ya? Kasihan Ien, walaupun dia terlihat _cool _dan flamboyan sebenarnya ia pemalu dan…bahkan ngomong pun belum benar…" Fiya berkata dalam hati saat masuk ke rumahnya dan menuju ke beranda. Hakuo menunggunya pulang dari sekolah, ia selalu menunggunya.

* * *

" ...Fiya. Itu teman-temanmu sedang berkumpul ke sana aja. Hari ini latihan drama, kan ? " Jawab Hakuo. " Tenang dede... nanti malem juga bisa ketemu lagi." tambah Hakuo. " _Aniki_, kalau aku ditembak bagaimana? " tanya Fiya dengan muka merah.. Aniki adalah panggilan Jepang untuk kakak laki-laki. "Wah, berarti kamu sudah besar , Fiy. Sampai-sampai ada fans-nya." jawab Hakuo sambil tersenyum. "Tuh, mereka mengajakmu masuk...sana-sana!" Hakuo memberitahu Fiya.

Guru dramanya ternyata ganti. Memang orangtuaku memberitahuku. Yang akan mengajar adalah senior drama yang berumur 20 tahun. Tetapi, ia ternyata mengenalku padahal aku baru saja kenal dia. Dia juga mengenal orangtuaku. Namanya adalah Caroline Ayu.

` " Ci Caroline... Cici kog bis kenal keluargaku?" Tanya Fiya karena sudah berhari-hari ia berlaku baik dengan Fiya dan keluarganya. Caroline dengan santai menjawab pelan: " Ini rahasia tetapi aku dulu menyukai kakakmu. ". Fiya tinggal di _dojo_ neneknya dan orangtuanya selalu bekerja di luar negri tetapi Fiya baru tahu ia memiliki seorang... kakak?

" Oh,iya. Saat itu aku dan kakakmu memainkan sebuah drama untuk pentas seni di dojo ini. Karena saat itu gagal, aku ingin mencoba lagi mengajarkannya sekarang dan kamu sebagai pemeran hero utama wanitanya." Jawab Ci Caroline sambil menyodorkan naskah bertuliskan _: Forever Loving Winter_. " Eh, itu aku yang buat naskahnya sendiri bersama kakakmu juga. Cerita legenda buatan,sih..." Jawab Ci Caroline lagi.

Fiya membuka naskahnya dan membaca sinopsisnya :

_Pada jaman dahulu, terdapat seorang dewa Salju dan badai bernama Hakuo . Ia mencintai angin yang bernama Fuuka. Akan tetapi nasib memisah mereka berdua karena seorang dewa tidak dapat menikahi sebuah angin biasa. Hakuo yang tidak dapat hidup tanpa Fuuka terkejut karena Fuuka diberi tugas untuk menyebarkan angin di dunia manusia dengan tujuan sebenarnya untuk menjauhkannya dari Hakuo. Hakuo sebal akan hal ini dia kabur dari rumahnya dan mencari Fuuka. Ia berhasil menemukan Fuuka tetapi ketahuan seisi anggota dewan dewa-dewi. __Ia diberi pilihan untuk meletakan nama dewanya atau menjauhi Fuuka selamanya. Hakuo memilih untuk meletakan jabatannya menjadi salju biasa demi Fuuka. Akhirnya Hakuo dan Fuuka menjadi satu dan menjalankan tugas untuk menyebar salju dan dingin di daerah tertentu. Akhirnya mereka berdua dipanggil winter atau musim salju._

Fiya langsung teringat akan hantu yang bernama Hakuo tersebut. Fiya mulai bertanya-tanya pada Caroline tentang kakaknya. Caroline memberi tahu Fiya tentang kakaknya. " Um…Kakak Fiya bernama Federic Mori tetapi sering dipanggil Faye, dia tinggi,kulitnya putih dan matanya sipit kayak orang Jepang. Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Caroline balik. Fiya tidak percaya bahwa ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Caroline sama persis dengan ciri-ciri Hakuo. Ia melihat ke sebelah kiri melihat muka Caroline yang berubah sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya .

" Fiy, mungkin kamu Belum pernah diberitahu orangtuamu tetapi... Kakakmu meninggal saat memainkan drama ini." Jawab Caroline sambil mengusap air matanya. " Saat kamu bermain di depan dojo ini dia dan aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pentas. Karena dia selalu memerankan dramanya dengan baik , saat itu dia dipanggil Hakuo tetapi karena menyelamatkanmu dia…" Caroline berhenti bercerita dan menangis pergi dari Fiya. Fiya hanya melihat sosok Hakuo yang ceria di pohon dekat bonsainya.

" Mungkinkah? Hakuo kakakku ?" ia berpikir.

* * *

Fiya memang tinggal di rumah neneknya sementara rumah aslinya di luar negri jadi ia belum pernah bertemu siapapun di keluarganya bahkan orangtuanya. Ia hanya bisa _chatting_ atau _mail_ di komputer saja. Tetapi jika ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan kakaknya... itu mustahil.

Pikiran Fiya bukan lagi soal Ien yang menembaknya tetapi tentang kakaknya. Apakah Hakuo kakaknya ? Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu dan diberitahu ? Ia langsung _chatting _dengan temannya di komputer yang langsung dibukanya setelah drama. Ternyata semua temannya sedang _online_.

FiYa_SaMuRai : Oiiii gawat ! Hakuo mungkin kk gw...

Zhang_He : Hah? Ngaa mungkin !

Abe_Ousaki : Yang bener fiy ?

FiYa_SaMuRai : Guru kite yg baru Ci Caroline kasi tau ttg kk gw... Dy blg kk gw meninggal trus sbumny dy bilang dy meranin Hakuo yg d naskah kt...

Zhang_He : Jadi mgkn aja dong...

Abe_Ousaki : Tanya aja ama ortu lo... ato tanya ci Carolin lg…

FiYa_SaMuRai : Gw... gak mungkin ga tau ko gw pny kk !

Ien-Ivanne : Eh ? ci Carolin drama ? aku tau e-mailnya…

Abe_Ousaki : Eh ? Ien online ?

Ien -Ivanne : Ci Caroline : _Caroline__

Zhang_He : Yaudah kucoba…off dlu y….

Fiya mencatat e-mailnya dan menutup chatroomnya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Ci Caroline tetapi ia tidak online. Ia mencoba melihat-lihat foto-foto yang dipajang di blog Ci Caroline dan ternyata memang ada orang yang mirip Hakuo. Orangnya berambut coklat terlihat dicat putih perak , bermata sipit dan kulitnya putih. Dia juga memakai baju yang sama yang dipakai Hakuo dengan membawa_ katana_. Tulisan di bawah berkata : " My Last Winter Group". Fiya tanpa berfikir panjang langsung mengambil gambar itu dan di-_print_nya gambar itu untuk diberitahukannya pada teman-temannya.

Fiya sekarang sangat memerlukan bukti yang jelas apakah is benar-benar berelasi dengan Hakuo. Ia langsung menanyakan Ci Caroline dan orangtuanya malam itu juga. Esok paginya ia menunjukan foto tersebut pada teman-temannya. Semuanya tidak percaya.

" Lo serius Fiy ? Ini dapet dari mana ? " Tanya Rill tidak percaya. Fiya juga tidak yakin akan hal tersebut tetapi kemarin dia memberanikan diri untuk menelepon orangtuanya yang di luar negri dan benar, dia punya kakak. Orangtuanya tidak pernah memberitahu Fiya karena takut Fiya shock. Lagipula Fiya pasti tidak ingin kakaknya meninggal apalagi karena melindungi dirinya. Ia juga memberanikan diri untuk ke rumah Ci Caroline dan benar bahwa kenangan Fiya saat kecil tersebut adalah kakaknya. Kakak Fiya sangat hebat dalam berdrama, bahkan suatu saat ia ingin hal tersebut menjadi profesinya. Tetapi karena ia...

" Nah, kan udah jelas...trus, kenapa ? Apa masalahnya ? " tanya Marco. " Sebenarnya, aku suka Hakuo... terus sekarang dia tiba-tiba kakak aku yang meninggal. Aku jadi bingung … Trus apalagi si Ien nembak aku. Rumit banget kan?" jawab Fiya. " Nah, lo harus merelakan Hakuo ... coba kasihan di jadi gentayangan terus tanpa tahu alasan yang jelas. Trus kalo masalah Ien... kalau mau tolak ya tolak , terima ya terima." Jawab Marco ringkas.

" Temenin deh... Malu aku nolak Ien. Dia kan sakit-sakitan nanti malah sakit jantung lagi " Fiya sambil bercanda. " _Ssssst_ ! Kita bertiga diliatin Bu Lia, tuh. Ngomong pelanan dikit..." Kata Rill yang baru saja dipelototi guru tersebut. " Kamis deh...waktu les bareng di dojo. Temenin kasi tau Hakuo. Siapa tau Hakuo malah senang punya adek... dan ingat kenapa dia masih gak tenang. " Kata Marco menutup mulutnya dengan buku karena guru itu sedang mendekatinya.

* * *

Hari Kamis itu dua hari lagi. Mungkin dia tidak bisa bertemu Hakuo lagi. Atau mungkin juga ia tidak tenang karena aku... Fiya berfikir. Baru saja ia membuka buku pelajarannya, Rill memberikannya secarik kertas kecil dan berkata : " dari Ien ". Fiya membukanya dan ia melihat tulisan yang rapi disertai gambar bunga _Oleander _. Tulisan tersebut seperti ini:

Fiya, aku malu bertanya seperti ini padamu.

Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu hari Kamis nanti.

Jadi aku berniat untuk ke rumahmu Kamis ini...

-Ien -

Lalu di bawah tulisan tersebut terdapat tulisan dengan tinta warna yang berbeda. Fiya langsung mengenali bahwa itu adalah tulisan Rill.

Kamus Cinta Rill : Bunga Oleander lambang kesetiaan...so sweet~

Hari yang sama ? Ngaa mungkin ,kan ? Kebetulan ? Takdir ? Nasib ? Pikiran Fiya terbelah menjadi dua. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Masalah Ien maupun masalah Hakuo. Fiya pulang ke _dojo_-nya dengan tampang lelah , Hakuo melihatnya dan langsung melayang menujunya.

* * *

" Napa , Fiy ? Ulangan jelek ? Ato...diputusin pacar ? " Hakuo tersenyum sambil bercanda. Gerak gerik Hakuo yang sangat tidak masuk akal seperti berputar-putar lalu melompat terlihat dengan jelas di mata Fiya. _Mood_ Fiya pun langsung cerah kembali dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hakuo melanjutkan " tarian " nya. " Oke... mulai ! Potong bebek angsa goreng di kuali... Fiya minta dansa...dansa sratus kali...~ " Mulai lagi Hakuo dengan gerak-geriknya yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

" Hakuo... kalo kamu..sebenarnya kakakku...kamu gimana? " Fiya berbicara menghentikan tarian aneh Hakuo. " Hah ? Apa Fiy ? Nggak kedengaran..." Hakuo masih mengira Fiya bercanda. " Ngga ada apa-apa... ngaa jadi..." Fiya bangkit dari teras rumahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hakuo. Keeseokannya sekolah libur dan pada hari itu turun hujan deras.

Fiya hanya termenung melihati langit yang hujan. Fiya terkadang melihat ke bawah menyaksikan Hakuo membuat pagelaran seni solo dilihatin bonsai-bonsai Fiya. Hakuo juga menyanyikan lagu seperti ini :

Lihat kebunku..penuh dengan nanas...ada yang kuning dan ada yang ungu ( beracun...). Setiap hari kusirami air . Mawar melati... semuanya nanas...

Hari Kamis, waktunya untuk meberitahukan semuanya. Tentang Hakuo dan Ien juga. Marco dan Rill pun datang lebih pagi dari biasanya . Merekapun pada hari itu saking gugupnya mereka tidak merasa bahwa sudah langsung pulang sekolah. Mereka berjalan menuju beranda seperti biasa dan…

" Hakuo ! Ini penting ! Turun dari pohon ! " Teriak Marco stress. Dari tadi Hakuo sibuk dengan sepasang tupai... atau musang yang sedang di pohonya. Fiya mempersiapkan hatinya karena ia harus melakukan dua hal : Merelakan orang yang dia sukai dan menolak orang yang pertama kali menembaknya.

"Hakuo , aku suka sama kamu... tapi kamu ternyata kakakku "

Hakuo langsung menengok ke arah Fiya tidak percaya dan tercegang. Di waktu yang sama Ien datang dan menuju ke dekat Fiya. Ien tidak dapat melihat Hakuo, sampai akhirnya Cahaya terang mengelilingi Hakuo . Ien dan Rill juga dapat melihatnya.

" Aku... ingat sekarang Fiya, aku memang kakakmu ,Faye. Aku sebenarnya memang tidak bisa tenang karena aku belum pernah bertemu adikku semenjak kejadian itu. Kamu pasti mengingatnya ... Aku akan pergi ke sana, Fiy. Aku juga sayang sama kamu. Ien tolong jagain Fiya, kamu yang berhati tulus seperti mawar terakhir yang kamu gambar... berwarna putih dan bersih. Marco dan Rill , thanks ya sudah bantuin Fiya . Kasi tau Ci Caroline ya...maaf gw tolak elu…"

Hakuo naik ke atas sana dan yang lain hanya melongo saja. Bertahun-tahun dia berteman dengan Caroline….ditolaknya sekarang ? Sudah berapa tahun? Hakuo...maksudnya Faye memang payah dalam membuat suatu perpisahan.

Ien memegang tangan Fiya. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata : " Fiy, kalau ngga mau juga ngga ngaa terlalu tahu tentang ini tetapi...Kamu memiliki kakak yang baik."

" Tentu saja... kakakku adalah kakak yang paling baik untukku"

-My Brother, Aniki..."

**THE END**


End file.
